


Of Kings and Queens

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: Peter Pevensie/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pevensie/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

High King Peter did not want to go. He hated these trips, he knew the real reason that he, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were invited to visit Archenland.

An alliance. Most likely by marriage.

In Archenland he knew the new Queen would want to marry himself or Edmund but since Ed was only 20 Peter wasn’t inclined to marry his younger brother off. Nor either of his sisters, but at present that didn’t seem to be the problem.

Now the problem would be explaining to Narnia’s most respected and trusted ally why he was unwilling to marry the new Queen. After all, he had a kingdom to rule and so did she, no, marriage would not work.

“Your Majesty?” A voice cuts into Peter’s thoughts, he glances over at the window to find Mr. Tumnus looking in at him. “We have arrived, you brother and sisters await you.”

“Thank you Tumnus.” Peter muttered before taking a deep breath and climbing out of the closed carriage that he’d been working in. He preferred riding his horse to riding in the carriage but he’d had letters to respond to. The ground crunches beneath the soft leather boots on Peter’s feet, as he passes her he offers Lucy his arm, Edmund and Susan fall into step behind them.

“Are you alright Peter?” Lucy asks quietly, always able to read him so well.

“Just, I’m sure that the Queen is looking for a new treaty and I fear she’s going to ask for marriage.”

“Marriage?” Lucy gasps looking up at her eldest brother. “Why would you think that?”

“She flirted with him last time we were here.” Edmund calls from behind them, apparently Peter and Lucy hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought. Lucy and Susan both laugh at Peter’s clear embarrassment and Edmund grins at the scowl Peter shoots him over his shoulder. You’d think being High King would get him some respect but no, not with his siblings.

“As High King I cannot marry a ruling Queen so Edmund really is the only option.” Peter says coolly and his sisters laughter only grows when Edmund makes a choking noise from behind him.

“Where is the Queen?” Susan asks, “Shouldn’t she be here to welcome us?”

“Maybe we’re early?” Lucy asks, her brows pulling together. As the four make their way up the stone steps of the palace a faun pushes open the door.

“High King Peter, King Edmund, Queens Susan and Lucy. Welcome to Archenland, my Queen apologizes for not being out here to meet you. Something has come up and she is running a bit behind.”

“And who are you dear Lady?” Mr. Tumnus asks from behind Edmund and Susan.

“My name is Poppy, I am the Queen’s lady.” She says, as the Narnians draw nearer and drops into a low curtsy when Peter and Lucy walk past her.

“Straight ahead your majesties.” She tells them and Peter and Lucy continue straight ahead. The guards on either side of the doorway to the throne room pull open the doors. Seeing the woman at the far end of the room Peter and Lucy move into the room, she doesn’t stand when Peter and his siblings stop in front of her throne. It’s not until Susan is standing next to him that the Queen rises and gives them a smile.

“High King Peter, thank you for traveling to Archenland. I apologize that I was not able to travel to you but with the loss of my father things have been difficult.”

“We understand completely your highness.” Peter says, he’s not thrilled that she hasn’t acknowledged his siblings.

“I’m sure you’d all like to rest after your journey. Please allow Poppy to show you to your rooms. We can meet once more for dinner if it pleases your majesty?” She asks and Peter nods.

“That sounds nice. Thank you.” Peter says kindly but underneath he’s seething. Once again she was only speaking to him. Susan slides her hand through the crook of Peter’s arm and gives it a squeeze.

“How rude.” Lucy hisses once the four have been left alone in Susan’s rooms. “Not even a hello!”

“Agreed, she may be pretty but that was awkward.” Edmund says lowly as he plucks a grape off of a tray left for them. Susan looks sharply over at her younger brother and Edmund shrugs. “I didn’t say I liked her. Just that she was pretty.”

“I’m going to go for a walk.” Peter says looking over at his siblings, “I’ll be back.” He stalks out of Susan’s room via the open doors that lead out to a sprawling garden. He gets lost in the neatly planned and obviously cared for garden, following the sound of water he finds a small stream that runs into the garden through a gated part of the wall.

“Poppy?” A soft female voice says from Peter’s left. His head whips around and his gaze meets yours. “Oh! High King Peter. Please forgive me I didn’t realize you, King Edmund and Queens Susan and Lucy had arrived.” You say dropping into a perfect curtsy. Peter is speechless but offers you a slight bow of his own.

“Forgive me, but I seem to be at a disadvantage. You know who I am but I don’t know who you are.” You laugh softly, the action causing the sunlight to glint on the crown that rests on your head. It’s a lovely crown, smaller than the Queen’s set with diamonds and emeralds in gold it brings out the green in your twinkling eyes.

“This doesn’t come as a surprise to me you majesty. I’m the Crown Princess of Archenland. The Queen’s older sister.”

“Older?” Just by looking at you he knows this can’t be true. You can’t be older than Susan, who has just turned 22.

“Yes, Sire. Older.”

“So why are you not the Queen?” At this a cloud of sadness flits across your face and Peter instantly regrets asking.

“It’s a rather long story. One I’m not willing to tell here, now.”

“Will you tell me later then?” You give him a single nod and he’s satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

You hadn’t meant to be caught. You’d thought that the Narnians would be with your sister or resting from their trip. Not that Narnia was a difficult journey, the one from Calormen across the Great Desert, that is a trip. Although there are mountains between Narnia and Archenland they’re the low, lushly green kind that are pleasant enough to ride through on a nice summer day. You’d never been to Narnia, you’d always wanted to go but hadn’t been allowed to.

Maybe once your sister was satisfied that her hold on the throne was firm. There was still the problem of your brother, not that it was a problem for you just your sister.

Running into the High King Peter has been a surprise, a pleasant one but a surprise nonetheless. He’d been more handsome than you’d expected, sandy brown hair, bright blue eyes and a jaw that could cut steal. He’d had that pretty accent too, one you’d never heard before. Mostly because he was the first Narnian you’d met. His surprise at seeing the crown on your head been almost comical, Arianna clearly hadn’t mentioned you.

“Your highness?” Poppy’s soft voice comes from behind you and you whip around in surprise.

“Goodness Poppy you scared me.”

“Sorry your highness,” she says kindly, “her majesty would like to see you.” You bite back a groan, it’s never good when your sister wants to see you. She mostly wants to ignore you, something that you’re more than thrilled with.

You follow Poppy through the garden and into the long, large throne room. Arianna is sitting on the throne, scowling in your direction, it’s a look that you usually get from your sister.

“Sister.”

“Your Majesty,” she sneers back.

“Please, I dislike the formality.” You say coolly and your sister only glares further. “Poppy said you wanted to see me?”

“Yes, I want you to stay out of the way.” Your brows furrow as you stare at her.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” You tell her, “you want me to stay out of the way? Of what?”

“High King Peter. There is nothing you need to say to him….or his siblings.” She adds as an afterthought. “I don’t want you to bother to them.”

“It’s too late for that I’m afraid.” You tell her, “I met the High King in the gardens already.”

“What did you tell him?”

“Nothing much, just that we were sisters.”

“You will not bother him again. Am I understood?”

“Yes sister.”

“I am your queen.” She finally snaps, your heart leaps into your chest. You shouldn’t be afraid but you always are just the smallest bit afraid. “You will speak to me as such!”

“Yes your Majesty.” You say with a swift curtsy.

“You will not bother the Narnians.”

“Yes your Majesty.” You repeat and she looks satisfied.

“I don’t mean to be so harsh with you,” she says coolly, “it’s just that there are still traitors to the crown in the palace. I’d be heartbroken were something to happen to you.” Your blood runs cold at the threat. That’s exactly what that is too, you’re not going to kid yourself. You curtesy again then leave the room. Your sister’s command leaves you some wiggle room. She said you couldn’t bother the Narnians but, if you were welcome to drape with them you weren’t disobeying orders.

You don’t see anyone on your walk back to your room but you do hear the Narnians. The Kings and Queens seem to be enjoying one another, you can’t make out exactly what they’re saying but you can tell they’re enjoying one another. God you wish you had that kind of relationship with your sister. She’s always been jealous of you, no matter how kind your been which was why you no longer tried.

Poppy comes to fetch you for dinner. You’ve changed into a soft maroon gown, one of your favorites, for dinner. You arrive after the guests and, after a small frown at Poppy, you hurry over to the group.

King Edmund is attempting to keep your sister’s attention along with Queen Susan. Queen Lucy is watching her oldest brother the High King with amusement on her face. He, is watching you. God his eyes are so blue.

“High King Peter.” You say softly with a low curtsy, “Queen Lucy.” You curtsy again. When you rise you realize you’ve drawn the attention of Queen Susan and King Edmund and give them their own curtsies. You don’t say anything to your sister but you do give her a small curtsy of her own.

“Your highness,” Queen Lucy says with a smile and curtsy of her own. She’s got bright eyes, lighter hair like her oldest brother. Both the other two, Queen Susan and Kind Edmund have dark hair although Edmund is the only one of the four that has these dark, intense eyes.

“Wonderful of you to join us sister. Even if it is late.” Ariana says lightly, her eyes narrowing at the way that the High King can’t seem to stop looking at you. Each of the Narnian royals are wearing their crowns, Queen Lucy’s is beautiful.

“Queen Lucy your crown suits you beautifully.”

“Thank you.” She gives you a smile and your sister rolls her eyes before plastering on an extremely forced and fake smile.

“Shall we?” Ariana asks gesturing toward the formal dining room. High King Peter gestures his brother and Queen Susan ahead before offering his arm to Queen Lucy. King Edmund offers his arm to Ariana who takes it with a small look of disappointment. Queen Susan takes his other arm then High King Peter waits as King Edmund leads Queen Susan and Ariana away.

“Your highness?” High King Peter says softly waiting with his arm out.

“Please, call me Stella. It was a name my father called me. All this title stuff is a bit much for my taste.”

“Then you must call us Peter and Lucy.” Lucy says with another of those wide smiles.

“As long as you’ll forgive me for not doing so in front of my sister.” Both Peter and Lucy laugh softly.

“Of course Stella.” Peter says and you love how the nickname rolls off of his tongue. “I assume you’d like us to use your formal title in front of her as well.”

“Please.” You agree with a soft smile. If this is what all four Narnian royals are like you’re going to get along just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter is utterly transfixed by you. He’s doing his best to not let you or your sister know but by Aslan you’re beautiful.

The three days that Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy have spent in Archenland have been lovely, and frustrating. Queen Arianna isn’t exactly being cooperative in creating a new treaty and Peter is close to sending in the big guns. Edmund.

“Peter?” Your soft voice interrupts his thoughts. You look surprised to see him this far into the garden. It’s much wilder out this far but it reminds him of the wilds of Narnia.

“Stella.” He breathes and a small smile graces your lips. “Good morning.” He says giving you a small bow, you return the gesture with a small curtesy.

“You’ve found my favorite part of the garden.” You say in a soft voice, “not many people make it this far back.”

“It reminds me of Narnia.” He tells you, as he walks toward you slowly. The last thing Peter wants to do is make you uncomfortable. “It’s much less tame than the rest of the garden which I must admit, makes me a bit homesick.” “I’ve always wanted to go to Narnia.”

“You’ve never been?” Peter is surprised by this. How could you have never been to Narnia?

“No. My father always sent others. He thought I was too young. Which, I probably was. I was only 13 when you defeated the White Witch.”

“How is it,” Peter asks as you scoot over on the bench to give him room to sit, “that we were the same age when Aslan, my siblings and I defeated the White Witch but now you’re Susan’s age?” You glance anxiously over your shoulder and Peter suddenly regrets asking but then you lower your voice and lean toward him.

“I come from your world.”

“What?”

“You know,” you say in that same low voice, “I’m a Daughter of Eve.”

“You are?” He breathes and you nod. “Where are you from?”

“ Philadelphia.”

“America?” He asks and you nod. “I’ve always wanted to go to America.” You laugh softly.

“Maybe you can come visit me when we’re both back.”

“You think we’ll go back before we’re old?”

“I have been back. Twice. This is already my third trip to Archenland.” Peter stares at you, his eyes wide and unblinking. You’ve been home? Lucy has too but not for long, you on the other hand had grown up then come back.

“Is it strange coming back after so much time?”

“Not exactly strange, more wonderful.” You sigh the last word and the dreamy look on your face is so charming.

“Stella?”

“Yes?”

“What’s it like? Being home for so long then coming back here?”

“Like coming home.” You say with a soft sigh, “if I’m honest with you, this is more like home than our world ever was. My father, not the king but my actual father, is not exactly a good man. It’s why I prefer Stella while I’m here.”

“Is that your middle name or a chosen name?”

“When I was a child,” you say looking out at the garden and Peter’s eyes stay on your face as you talk. “I had a nanny as a child, Martina, from Italy and she used to call me her little stella. Her little star. So when the king met the sad, broken little six year old girl here, in his garden, he asked if I had a name I’d rather be called and I told him Stella.”

“It suits you.” Peter says before he can stop himself and you pull your gaze from the stream and blink at him in surprise.

“Thank you.” You murmur and he nods once before turning his attention to his surroundings.

“You should come visit Narnia. You could come with us when we leave.”

“I highly doubt that my sister will let me go anywhere.” Your voice is twinged with sadness and it nearly breaks Peter’s heart. “But thank you.”

“Why don’t you think she would let you.”

“I’m too valuable.” He hears you mutter, “until she knows that she has the throne I’m not going anywhere.”

“Please, explain that to me. If you’re her older sister, how is it that she’s the queen.”

“It should be our brother. Lune.”

“Then where is he?” Peter asks, did your sister usurp the throne? If that was the case did he really want to make a treaty with her?

“That’s the problem. No one knows. Or if they do they’re not saying.” You say softly, your head tilted toward his. You smell like rosewood and Peter wishes he could stay this close to you forever. But, duty calls.

“Would you stand on your sister’s side should battle come?” You don’t answer. Instead you meet his eyes and give a small shake of your head. This is a dangerous position for you to be in, willing to fight against the reigning queen, staying in her palace when she could turn on you at any time. “Why do you stay?”

“Where would I go?”

“You could come with us. To Narnia.”

“I wouldn’t put you, your siblings or your people in that kind of danger. It isn’t fair.”

“It isn’t fair to keep yourself in danger.” Peter counters then slowly takes your hand, not wanting to startle you. He gives it a gentle squeeze and you don’t let go.

“She won’t hurt me. If she hurts me there no reason for my brother or her enemies to stay away.”

“So, you’re the only one keeping the peace?”

“It’s, it’s not ideal but basically yes.” You tell him and Peter gives your hand a squeeze.

“I’m so-“

“Peter?” Edmund’s voice calls. “Pete?” Peter sighs softly then squeezes your hand.

“I’d like to see you again. Tonight?” He says quietly, his heart racing as he waits for your answer.

“I’d like that.” Is your soft reply and Peter isn’t sure that he isn’t going to die from happiness.

“Meet me here? Three hours after dinner?”

“I’ll see you then.” He promises before pressing a quick kiss to the back of your hand.

“Peter?” Edmund calls again, and with a smile in your direction he leaves you to find his brother.


	4. Chapter 4

You slip out of your room at twilight. You should beat Peter to your meeting place but that’s not a bad thing. You’re not going to stay inside the walls for long, there’s an old piece of wall, further back in the corner of the garden, that is crumbling and easy to climb. Hopefully Peter won’t have any objections to the pair of you going out into the actual woods. Somewhere where it’s actually safe for you to talk. You know he’ll have his sword with him, he always does, even at dinner. Something your sister hadn’t been pleased with, but once Peter had told her that it was blessed by Aslan to protect him and his people she hadn’t commented again.

You sit down at the bench, dark cloak wrapped around you and wait for him. The night is quiet so you hear him before you can see him. Thankfully the moon is full and bright tonight, there isn’t much cloud coverage but it means that neither of you need a lantern.

“Hello.” Peter says softly and you stand.

“Hi, thank you for agreeing to do this.”

“Of course.” He nods and goes to sit when you stop him with a hand on his arm.

“If you’re alright with it I have a better place for us to talk. Harder to be caught or overheard.”

“After you,” he says gesturing you to lead the way so you do. Once you get to the back corner you look at him over your shoulder with a small smirk.

“Hope you’re alright with a little climb.” Peter smirks back at you a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Need any assistance?” He asks and you scoff using the same spots you always do. You’re over the wall and back on ground quickly, Peter tosses his sword over then joins you moments later. You pass him back his sword and watch silently as he straps it back on. “Rhindon.”

“What?”

“That’s it’s name.”

“The hilt is beautiful, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“If you’d like to see it when it’s light out all you need to do is ask.” He tells you a small smirk on his face. “It has Aslan’s prophesy on the blade.”

“I have a blade of my own, my sister took it from me when she took over.”

“I could see if I can borrow Ed’s if you want some practice while we’re here.” Peter offers as he walks along beside you.

“As wonderful as that sounds it would probably get me into trouble.” Peter groans softly before catching your forearm as you stumble over some tree roots, the path is an old unused one.

“Does she let you do anything fun?” He asks and you place your free hand on his in a gentle squeeze of thanks.

“No, not really.” You admit as you start back down the path.

“How do you stand it?”

“I don’t have much of a choice.” You admit before rounding the final bend of the path that leads to an old cathedral of sorts. “Here we are.” You tell him glancing over at Peter to gauge his reaction.

“What is this place?”

“The King told me that it was once part of the palace, before The Witch’s time. But they made the castle smaller and more easily defendable while she was ruling Narnia and this was left to fall into ruins.” You tell him staring at the crumbling structure. “This is where I first came to Archenland.”

“Really? Here?” You take Peter’s hand in one of yours and lead him through one of the windows and to the main hallway.

“This doorway,” You tell him showing him the ornately carved wooden doorway, “is the one that brought me to this world.” Peter stares quietly at it for a moment then turns to you.

“Thank you, for sharing this with me.” He says, softly as you sit down on ground in a corner that you’ve hidden a box with cushions, furs and a few books in it. These ruins have become your safe place, your calm in the chaos.

“Here, this is where I like to sit. It keeps me out of view and out of the elements as best the ruins can.”

“Is it dangerous out here?”

“No more than any other part of the woods when you’re a princess.” You tell him with a small shrug as you unlock the chest and start pulling things from it. Soon you have a pile of things on the ground and have arranged them to fit you both. “I hope you don’t mind sitting close.”

“Not at all.” He says and you sink down into the cushions and Peter joins you before you throw the largest fur you’ve got over both of you.

You and Peter talk until the moon is directly overhead. You’ve yawned four times and nearly fallen asleep against his shoulder once.

“We should go.” He mutters, his cheek pressed against the top of your head.

“I know.”

“You should come to Narnia with me.” Peter says passing you the last of the cushions. He catches your hand and holds it tightly but gently in his own hands. “You’d be safe there.”

“I-I can’t.” You mumble, “I can’t leave my people.”

“You can’t protect them from here.” He says gently, one hand cupping your cheek as your heart races. “But we can help you, we can protect you and help you fight to put Lune where he belongs.”

“I’ll think about it.” You promise and Peter moves in closer, the space between your bodies disappears as he moves slowly closer.

“Two days.”

“What?”

“I’ll give you two days.” He says dipping his head low, his lips just a breath from yours.

“Two days.” You agree before his mouth is pressed to yours.

“Your highness?” A female voice calls and Peter breaks the kiss and draws Rhindon in the same motion before moving you behind him, his body tense. “Your highness,” Poppy steps into the hallway looking anxious, “Your sister, she’s looking for you!”


	5. Chapter 5

Peter watches you and Poppy go then waits a few minutes then follows you out of the woods and back into the palace. He takes his time, a plan forming in his head because there’s no way he’s leaving Archenland without you. His first stop is Edmund, his younger brother has always been a night person so Peter knows he’ll find him awake and probably working. Then it’s off to bed.

The next morning he goes to Susan’s room, he finds her and Lucy eating a Narnian breakfast of fruit and bread.

“Good morning Peter.” Susan says as he sits down between his sisters and reaches for a banana.

“You look troubled, is everything alright?” Lucy asks.

“Actually, I need a favor Su.” Peter says, “I need you to invite the Queen for lunch. I need to know if she’s noticed my feelings for her sister and if she has I need you to downplay them. Make it sound like I do this often, courting younger sisters, make it sound as if it’s not unusual.”

“Why?”

“Because Arianna is dangerous and I need to protect Stella.” His sisters share a glance before Susan asks,

“Why me? Edmund is much better at this sort of thing.”

“I think she’ll be more honest with you, and I think that she sees Lu as a kid so she won’t take her seriously. It has to be you.” As he tells his sisters this Edmund comes strolling into the room.

“Good morning Ed.” Lucy chirps and Edmund grunts in response, mornings were not Edmund’s favorite time of day.

“Got news back for you.” He says to Peter before a deep drink of tea, “Everything is true. My source told me almost exactly what she’s told you. But more.”

“More?”

“The Queen is far more cruel than Stella has told you. Doesn’t always let her leave her room, doesn’t always feed her. Sometimes she just throws Stella into the dungeon because she’s in a foul mood. Had her beaten once for trying to help a dryad that was caught smuggling information to Lune.” Peter’s teeth clench, he knows exactly why Stella didn’t tell him any of this, but by Aslan he wishes she had.

“We need to get her out of here.” Peter says rubbing his face with a hand.

“Why do you care so much?” Susan asks and Peter sighs.

“She’s a Daughter of Eve.” Peter says softly, his siblings stare at him, “She’s from the states, Philadelphia.”

“What?” Susan breathes before looking over at Edmund who nods confirming his story.

“Phillip told me this morning.” He affirms and the confirmation seems to sooth their sister’s concern.

“I’ll invite the Queen for lunch.” Susan agrees with a sigh, “I don’t like her much though.”

“We’re going to be leaving soon. A few days maybe.” Edmund says popping a grape into his mouth.

“I gave Stella two days.”

“For what?” Lucy asks.

“To come with us to Narnia.” Peter says simply and his siblings all nod.

“This could be seen as an act of war.” Edmund warns and Peter sighs again.

“I know, and this is going to sound mental but she’s worth it.” His declaration is met with silence but when Peter risks a glance up at his siblings and is pleased when he sees understanding on their faces.

Susan changes the subject then, but Peter isn’t paying much attention. What is he going to do if you don’t agree to come to Narnia? He doesn’t want to have to kidnap you but if that’s what it takes to get you somewhere safe he will.

“Peter?” Lucy’s voice pulls him from his thoughts and Peter looks over at his youngest sister.

“Forgive me Lu, I wasn’t listening.”

“I was hoping you’d come for a ride with me. I’ve been feeling cooped up for the last couple days and would love to get out of the castle for a bit.” He knows it’s a distraction ploy but he can’t find it in himself to care. “We could go while Susan has her lunch? It would explain why it’s just the two of them.”

“What about Ed?” Peter asks and his brother chuckles lowly.

“You really weren’t listening were you?” He says plucking more fruit from the plate in the center of the table. “I’ve got some contacts I need to speak with and am going to be working on the final treaty with Mr. Tumnus. Which, is where I should be now.” He says before standing and taking a bite of the apple he’d grabbed. “See you later.” Edmund says before leaving the room.

Peter follows not long after, he’s distracted and isn’t the best company right now. So instead he answers Mr. Beaver’s letter as he and Mrs. Beaver were acting in his and his siblings places while they were in Archenland. After he sends that one off he goes to find Orious for some sword fighting practice. It’s been a while and hopefully this will keep his mind off of you and your sister.

Orious isn’t a gentle teacher, he’s cut Peter twice now for not paying attention. After the first one Mr. Tumnus had gone for Lucy who was now reading a book, her diamond bottle at her side in case Peter is cut yet again.

“You’re distracted your highness.” Orious says, his voice light but his brow furrowed.

“I am. I’m sorry my head isn’t in it right now.”

“Not to be brash sire but you do not have that luxury.” Orious says simply and Peter nods dropping back into his fighting stance. He successfully fights off Orious this time. “Much better sire.” Orious says.

“Thank you Orious. Lu? You ready to go for a ride?”

“If Orious doesn’t mind bringing my book back to my room.” Lucy says as she stands up and closes her book.

“It’s not a problem your highness.” Orious says taking the book from Lucy who grins at Peter and takes off running.

“Race you!” She yells and with a surprised laugh Peter is off after Lucy. He’s catches her quickly then keeps pace with her until they reach the stable where he just inches past her.

“I hate when you do that!” She mock pouts and Peter laughs softly throwing an arm over her shoulders. If there’s one person who can get him out of his own head it’s Lucy.


	6. Chapter 6

When the Queen had summoned you you had a bad feeling in your gut. She knew. She had to know that something was going on otherwise why would she summon you in the middle of the night.

“I’m so sorry.” Poppy whispers as two guards loyal to your sister approach. They grab each of your arms at the wrists and just above your elbows to keep you from struggling and lead you to the exact place you don’t want to go.

The dungeon.

It’s cold and dark and damp and you hate it. At the normal cell she leaves you in, the one without a window, Arianna glares at you. It’s not until you’re shoved inside the small cell with the metal bars slammed shut that you say anything.

“Why?” You ask, your eyes on the floor.

“Because I’m sick of you making a fool out of us.”

“What?”

“High King Peter. I told you to stay away from the Narnians and you didn’t listen.”

“What are you going to tell them?”

“About what?”

“If they ask where I’ve gone.”

“Does it really matter?” She snaps and you give a little shrug.

“I suppose not.” You concede, your sister leaves then and when the door to the dungeon slams shut you’re plunged into darkness. It’s then that you let the tears come.

You get some sleep, not much because it’s so cold in the dungeons and you only have one thin blanket. Another of the servants bring you food then you’re left alone again. At least until your sister comes swaggering down the stone steps to stand directly in front of your cell.

“Hello Stella.” She says a sinister smile on her face.

“Your majesty.” You reply from the center of your cell. Giving her a low curtesy, anything that you can do to placate her.

“I just thought you should know. The Narnians are leaving in three days. You shouldn’t expect to ever see them again either. I know you thought you had some special bond with the High King but I just want you to know that you’re just another princess in a long line of princesses that he’s paid attention to.”

“What?” You breathe and her smile grows.

“Oh yes, according to Queen Susan the High King likes to pay extra attention to princesses that will never sit upon the throne. You are not special. He will forget you the moment he leaves here. You will never see him again.” She laughs then turns and leaves you in your misery.

You don’t want to believe her. This is just the kind of lie that she would tell you to hurt you. You couldn’t have been fooled that easily could you? You drop down onto the wooden slats as your mind spins. It was a lie, it wasn’t. It was a lie, it wasn’t. You’re stuck in this loop for hours, they slip by like water through your fingers and you know that you probably won’t see anyone for the rest of the day. You usually only get one meal and you were given breakfast.

It is going to be a long day.

It takes a sharp, “Psst.” To get your attention. Your eyes fly open and for a second you think you’re seeing a ghost. “Guards?” He breathes and you shake your head.

“There are none.” You tell him and King Edmund moves off of the curved stairs and closer to your cell. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

“Pete asked me to come check on you. And as for finding you, none of us believed the whole, you were on a pilgrimage story. I have my sources and I have my ways.”

“Do you have spies in Archenland?”

“No, I have friends. And so do you.” You eye him suspiciously as he glances around the space that you’re in. “Now I don’t have very long so let me make sure I tell you everything you need to know. We’re leaving in three days, we’ll leave in the morning just after breakfast. Part of our company will turn back and wait for the signal from my friend. As soon as your sister leaves you for the day we’ll come and get you then ride for the coast while the main part of our party continues over the mountains.” He says in a hurried whisper.

“You might want to swap the two parties, my sister watches the ports much more closely than the woods.”

“Good to know. Anything else I should know?”

“She has guards that are loyal to her. If they’re not loyal then they’re afraid.”

“Good to know.” He says, “have you eaten?”

“Not since this morning.” You admit before your stomach can give you away with a loud growl. You grin sheepishly at him and he digs in the folds of his cloak before pulling a small loaf of bread from it. He passes the bread through the bars and you nearly moan at its warmth. “Thank you Edmund.”

“I wish I could do more.” He says his brows furrowed, “we’re going to get you some things together. Anything on specific you want?”

“Um, like to take with me?”

“Yes.”

“My weapons would be nice. I have a sword with a white hilt and a bow made of ivory. The quiver is also made of ivory. They’re in the armory. I have a silver flower necklace from the Queen mother that I’d love to have and my crown. Other than that there isn’t anything I can’t replace. Oh! My money purse, it’s in the chest at the end of my bed, in the back left corner all the way at the bottom.” Edmund nods and jots down a couple words in his ever present little notebook then glances over his shoulder. “Aren’t you afraid someone is going to get that?” You ask gesturing at the notebook.

“No, they don’t have French in this world.” He says grinning and you laugh softly.

“Good point.” Edmund sighs then.

“I have to go. I wish I could stay longer, Pete fought me on coming. He wanted to make sure you were okay.” You can’t help the small snort you make and Edmund’s eyes narrow. “What was that for?”

“My sister told me that Peter is quite the charmer.”

“Oh good,” when your startled gaze meets his he laughs, “sorry, what I meant was good, she fell for our lie.” You blink at him, “If I can be completely honest, I’ve never seen him act like this about a girl.” When he sees your skepticism he holds tightly to the bars of your cell. “I swear, by Aslan’s Mane, what Susan told your sister was a lie. Peter is quite taken with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Edmund slips silently into his room that night Peter is both relieved and anxious.

“Did you find Stella? Is she okay?”

“Yea Pete, I found her. She’s alright. Agreed to come with us and told me that her sister watches the ports so you’ll be going there. I’ll take her through the woods.”

“I’ll come with you.”

“No, you won’t.” Edmund argues back and Peter glares at his younger brother. “Don’t be stupid.”

“Excuse me?” Peter hisses about to remind Edmund just exactly who he’s talking to when a soft cough comes from behind him. Spinning around Peter levels his glare on Mr. Tumnus who merely peers coolly back at the High King. “Is there something you would like to say Mr. Tumnus?”

“The King is right High King. The Queen clearly has interest in you. It would be best for Her Highness if you were to stay visible for the journey. It is going to be difficult enough to hide the disappearance of one King let alone two.” Peter frowns, the faun isn’t wrong, they’re going to have to come up with a reason for why Edmund isn’t going to go on the boat and is going to have his own party and they’ll have to make sure he isn’t spied upon as he travels.

“Is there a plan?” He asks with a huff of defeat.

“There is one in the works. Mr. Tumnus, have you sent those letters I requested?”

“I have your majesty.”

“As soon as you get a reply I want to know. It doesn’t matter the hour.” Edmund says and once again Peter finds himself losing his patience.

“Ed.”

“Let’s go for a ride brother.” Edmund says standing, and Peter looks at him like he’s insane but follows his younger brother’s lead. The two of them move quietly through the dark, empty hallways before Edmund starts speaking in French.

“You need to relax.”

“I am relaxed.” Peter growls back in French, Edmund scoffs and Peter glowers over at him.

“We’re going to get her out, she’s going to be fine.”

“What if her sister decides to kill her before now? We should move sooner.”

“I’ll check on her everyday.” Edmund promises, “I’ll bring her food and everything. We can’t mobilize any faster than we are or we’re going to draw suspicion.” The brothers make their way into the stables, it’s only lit by a few lanterns but the two Kings strap on their horses saddles with practiced ease. It’s not until they’re well out of earshot from the stables that Edmund glances down at his horse Philip and says, “Any new information for me Philip?”

“None your majesty.” The horse replies. The talking horse is one of the few that ever allows himself to be ridden. Most talking horses frown upon being ridden except for in battle but Philip had taught Edmund to ride, which is the best way to learn, and the two had become fast friends.

“Philip has been able to confirm Stella’s story from the horses.” Edmund tells Peter as they continue their ride through the field. Orious wouldn’t like that they were so exposed but it was a comfort to be able to see all of their surroundings.

“From what the horses tell me Queen Arianna usurped the throne and is using Crown Princess Stella to keep their brother, the rightful King Lune away.” Philip says quietly.

“I knew something was up with her.”

“Be extremely careful of anything you sign.” Edmund warns, “make sure that you and Mr. Tumnus both read it thoroughly.”

“We will. I have no desire to bring Narnia to war.”

“Agreed brother.” Edmund says, “Especially with the giants acting up in the North.” Peter groans loudly, he’d nearly forgotten about the Giants in the North.

“The last thing we want is a war on either side.” Peter agrees, “what are we going to tell her Ed?”

“About?”

“Why you’re not going to take the ship with us.”

“Oh, seasickness?” Edmund offers and Peter nods.

“We better tell Lu and Susan so that we keep our story straight.” Peter tells his brother as they turn their horses back toward the castle. “Race you.” Peter says coaxing his horse into a run and with a shout from Edmund and an irritated neigh from Philip the two brothers race back toward the castle.

Peter isn’t sure who won. Of course Philip and Edmund swear it was them but Peter protests loudly. They unsaddle their horses quietly then go back into the castle where they’re met by a large, grey mouse.

“Your majesties,” the mouse trills with a low bow, “Lord Tumnus sent me to find you. The Queen Lucy requires your aid.”

“Thank you Meepicheep.” Peter says as he and Edmund hurry to Lucy’s room, Meepicheep following closely behind them. Edmund knocks twice on Lucy’s door before pushing it open. “Lu?” Peter calls and the pale face of their younger sister comes into view. “What’s wrong?”

“I was wandering in the library when I overheard the Queen talking to one of her advisors. She’s got Stella in the dungeon and is planning on killing her!” Lucy’s eyes well with tears, and Peter reaches a hand out for her.

“Did you hear her say when?” Peter asks as Lucy buries her face into his chest. She only shakes her head no. “Ed,” Peter starts but Edmund is already halfway to the door.

“Any conversations we have are in French from now on.” Edmund calls over his shoulder before the door closes behind him.

“Lu? Are you okay?” Peter asks switching easily to French.

“I will be.” Comes Lucy’s muffled reply, “The Queen really hates her sister.”

“What do you mean?”

“The way she talks about her is so cruel.” Lucy sighs and Peter knows she’s looking for the right words her French isn’t quite as good as the rest of theirs yet. “She hates her Peter, and she hates that she’s the one that caught your eye.”

“If anything happens to her,” Peter mutters, “I’m never going to forgive myself.”


	8. Chapter 8

The three days of waiting are the longest three days of your life. Even with Edmund coming by everyday and checking on you time seems to drag. He brings you extra food each day, the first day was more bread, the second two apples. The third he brought you some ham and cheese, the extra food was a godsend. Usually the lack of food would have given you headaches that were so painful that they made it hard for you even stand. Something that your sister always demanded you do, you still acted the part, if she knew you didn’t have a headache she would know something was up but not having a headache made things so much easier. Arianna comes down around noon, a triumphant smile on her face.

“The Narnians are gone. They didn’t even seem to notice you were missing.”

“And the peace treaty? Was it successful?”

“Yes, and I think High King Peter is going to invite me to visit Narnia.”

“That would be lovely.” You tell her.

“Obviously I can’t go. I can’t leave you here to take over and I can’t take you with me because you’ll make a fool of us again. It was a lovely thought though.”

“If you gave our brother the throne like you should you could travel anywhere in the world you wanted.” You say softly and she sneers at you through the bars.

“This is not your kingdom. This is my birthright! I am older than Lune by a year! He will not take this from me!” She screeches before grabbing the bars, “this is where you belong! And this is where you will die!”

“May Aslan have mercy when your time comes sister.” You say gently as she turns away and stalks for the door.

“You are not my sister. You are just a poor urchin that my father took pity on.” She says coldly over her shoulder. “You shall never see me again. Goodbye.” She leaves then and you sag down onto the small cot you’ve been calling your bed.

Now all you have to do is wait. It’s going to be the longest wait of your life. Longer even than these three days have been.

It’s nightfall before anything happens, you almost have given up hope that they’re coming to get you.

“Your highness.” A voice whispers from outside the barred window.

“I’m here.” You whisper back.

“My name is Orious, I am the left hand sword of High King Peter.”

“Who is the right hand?”

“King Edmund.” He says and you nod satisfied with his answer. “I’m going to send in two of my friends, they will pick your lock then you will need to climb out the window.”

“I can’t fit between those bars.” You tell him and he lets out a soft laugh.

“I’ll take care of that that Princess. I need you ready to go before I do though because it will be loud.” Two small shapes wiggle through the bars but in the dusk it’s hard to tell what they are. One stands on the other and there’s a bit of jingling of the lock then it clicks open. It’s not until you get closer that you realize they’re mice, of the talking variety. Even if they don’t talk to you you can see it in their eyes that they’re smarter than your average mice.

“Against the wall here your highness.” One of the high pitched voices at your feet says.

“Thank you.”

“Orious we are ready.” The second mouse says and you hear hooves then a loud crash. You dash to the door of the cell and pull it shut then run back to the window to where an arm is waiting to help you out.

“Onto my back highness.” Orious says, he has to be the biggest centaur you’ve ever seen. He may be the left hand sword of Peter but you’ve never seen him up close before. You grasp the arm he offers and swing up onto his back. “Hold tightly with your knees, should you need to use your hands take my shoulders.” He instructs as the two mice scurry out of the dungeon behind you. Orious takes off running then, you’re glad you had been riding since the first time you’d been to Archenland otherwise you’d have fallen off for sure.

Orious is faster than any horse you’ve ridden, you stay low on his back as he tears through woods. The two mice sway on his back behind you as he thunders through the woods. You’re surprised when he takes a turn then heads to the left where there is a low valley with narrow canyon. Orious slows to a walk, puffing hard, as he makes his way into the canyon.

“I can walk if you’d like.” You offer, feeling somewhat awkward for still being on his back.

“Not until we meet the king.”

“Peter is here?”

“No your highness. King Edmund.” He corrects and you feel like an idiot for assuming it would be Peter. “It was quite the argument to keep him on the ship.” You can hear the smile in his voice, “In the end we convinced him that King Edmund would be a better choice because he’s more well versed in this kind of work.”

“So he does run a spy network.”

“It’s an information network,” Orious corrects and you roll your eyes fondly at the back of his head. “He’s very good at getting information.” The two mice have slipped off of his back and are bounding around ahead of you, they’re easy to see in the canyon despite their small size. Orious follows them at a steady pace for another ten minutes, neither of you speak as he marches steadily forward. You do occasionally glance behind you, watching for someone coming after you.

“King Edmund should be just around this next curve.”

“And if he’s not?” You ask hesitantly, hoping they answer is one you’ll be okay with.

“We continue onto Narina alone.”


	9. Chapter 9

Peter hates this plan. He’s anxious the whole carriage ride to the boats. Seeing Edmund and Lucy off through the woods had been one of the hardest things Peter has ever done. But for their plan to work, to save you, they figured that it would be best to completely split apart. That way Lucy could make it seem as if Edmund was with her and not traveling to get you.

Orious and the two mice would get you out. They’d get you out and they’d get you to Narnia. Peter had never thought that he could care about someone so much so quickly. But here he was, anxiously bouncing his right leg. He suddenly wishes that Lucy was here with him and not with Edmund, not that he didn’t adore Susan but Lucy always knew what to do to calm him. Knew how to talk him out of his own head. Susan and Edmund had always been closer, but Lucy was more able to protect herself in case of an emergency. Susan hated fighting or killing anyone, she was known as Susan the Gentle for a reason.

“Peter, we’re here.” Susan mutters as the carriage rolls to a stop. He shakes his head to clear it then climbs out of the carriage, a hand held out to help Susan down. She tucks her hand into the crook of his arm and they stop before the gangplank to pay respects to The Queen. A small curtesy from Susan and the slightest of bows from Peter and then they climb the gangplank and are off.

Peter paces the length of the small ship as the shoreline grows smaller and smaller. The Valiant, named after Lucy by the merpeople who helped build her, is a smooth sailer. Peter hardly notices the listing of the ship as they sail toward Narnia.

It’s nearly four hours later that the black dot is spotted on the horizon. It’s moving fast and Peter knows that it’s a letter from Edmund, Peter grips the railing of the Valiant as he watches the bird come closer. It circles once before landing softly next to Peter.

“Sire.” Wyrm says holding out a leg that has a scroll tied neatly to it. He gently takes the scroll and unrolls it.

Just got word from the trees. Orious just got Stella out of the dungeon. They are on the way to the meet up place. I have diverted from Lucy and am on my way to meet them. Will send another note when we’re on our way.

Ed

Relief courses through Peter. Everything is going tp plan. He jots a note back to Edmund, again in French, and sends Wyrm off. The hawk vanishes quickly, and Peter feels just slightly better about the plan.

It’ll take him and Susan just over a day to get back to Cair Paravel, Lucy will be three days and hopefully you and Edmund only two.

Peter goes to his cabin to try and distract himself, to try and get some work done. Wyrm is back just before midnight with another note from Edmund.

Met up with Stella, on our way to Narnia.

Ed

“Thank you Wyrm. Please rest now.”

“Thank you Sire.” The hawk says before taking flight once more to perch himself at the top of the mast. The hardest parts are done, getting you out of the dungeon and Edmund and Lucy splitting without anyone being suspicious. It’s been a long day, one that Peter is grateful is almost over. He drops down into the hammock that’s swinging gently with the sway of the ship and lets out a long sigh. The rocking of the ship lulls Peter to sleep, it’s not a great sleep but it’s sleep nonetheless.

He wakes as the ship docks. Grateful that he slept at all Peter staggers off of the ship, still tired, he climbs into the carriage beside Susan and closes his eyes as the carriage starts it’s easy journey up toward the castle.

“Peter?” Susan says softly, “are you alright?”

“I’m just tired. Didn’t sleep much last night.”

“You usually sleep well on ships. What’s on your mind?”

“Just worried about Ed, Lu and Stella. Just want them all here safe.”

“It surprises me how quickly you’ve come to care for Stella.” Susan says lightly.

“Me too, but she’s a Daughter of Eve. I feel like we needed to help protect her. Arianna was abusive to her, if we left her I’m afraid Stella would’ve died eventually.”

“You think so?” Susan asks looking anxious, “you really think that Arianna would have killed Stella?”

“I think it’s a possibility.” Peter says closing his eyes again and resting his head back against the back of the carriage. “Ed’s network has found out a lot about the two and the rightful King Lune. None of it paints Arianna in a positive manner.”

“She was quite unpleasant wasn’t she?” Susan agrees coolly, “I didn’t like how she treated us like we didn’t matter.”

“I didn’t either.” Peter agrees with a soft sigh. “It was like she was only interested in me and you lot were just there.”

“Exactly. So rude.” Susan huffs and Peter has to bite back the smile that threatens.

“Well, at least we won’t have to go and see her again for a while.” Peter says and Susan hums in agreement.

“Oh look Peter, the Nymphs have decorated.” He cracks open an eye and sees that there are flowers creeping up the walls of the castle in intricate twists. “You should get some more sleep.” Susan offers kindly giving Peter’s arm a squeeze. 

“I think I will. Su, if any news comes in please come wake me.”

“Alright.” She agrees before heading off to her own rooms. Peter starts to form a plan for when you get here. Where is he going to house you, he wants to make sure you’re able to protect yourself. He needs to set you up a small guard while you’re here and will need Ed and Tumnus to help him write something announcing Narnia’s alliance with you and King Lune.

Peter had a lot of work to do, but first, a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

The only thing you hate about this journey is the fact that you don’t have a horse of your own. Riding behind Edmund isn’t the most comfortable experience. Even if his horse Phillip has the smoothest gait you’ve ever experienced.

“How are you doing?” Edmund asks over his shoulder. He doesn’t have to talk too loud since you’re practically plastered to his back, holding on so tightly there’s no way you could slide off.

“I’m alright. How long will it take us to get to Narnia?”

“Maybe two days. We’ll have to spend the night in the woods tonight.”

“That’s alright. The King and I used to go on over night trips when I was younger. He taught me the stars on those trips.”

“Is that where you got the nickname?”

“Partially. I think it was just because I love the stars so much. My father and I bonded over them, it was something that just the two of us did.”

“That sounds really nice. I still don’t know much about the Narnia stars. Lucy has learned them better than I have.”

“I envy your relationship with your siblings.” You admit softly and Edmund hums softly.

“We haven’t always been this way. Do you know much of our story?”

“I don’t. My father kept me away from the violence of the white witch as much as he could. She came to visit once and he hid me away from the palace.”

“Probably because you’re a Daughter of Eve.”

“Will you tell me your story?” Edmund sighs softly then begins to tell you their story.

You didn’t realize how hard it might be for him to do so. The fact that he’d accidentally betrayed his family and caused Aslan to sacrifice himself for Edmund is a humbling story. It also explains why Edmund is known as the Edmund the Just.

“Thank you for telling me.” You say when Edmund finishes talking. He’s quiet for a while then says,

“I hope you know how much Peter cares for you.”

“I care for him too. I’m very grateful for the risks you all are taking to help me.”

“He’s never done anything like this, but Pete has always been protective of the people he cares about so I’m not overly surprised.”

“My king!” A bird swoops down to land on the arm that Edmund offers. “There’s a group of what looks like bandits up ahead.”

“Can we avoid them?”

“Not easily. It’d add another day onto the journey.”

“Orious?”

“Your choice your majesty.” Orious says and you feel Edmund let out a slow breath.

“Are we still in Archenland?” You ask and the bird gives a nod. “They’re never well trained. What does their party consist of?”

“Three fauns, a bear and a dwarf.”

“No horses?”

“No your highness.”

“I say we just barrel through. The bandits of Archenland don’t usually have bows and arrows, the dwarf might but he can only reload so fast.”

“And we have the advantage, we have Wrym, if you’re willing.” Edmund says to the bird who nods.

“I am at your disposal sire.” Wrym says with a nod.

“Let me string and nock an arrow first.” You tell Edmund, “I want to be the one prepared. Can you keep Phillip’s gait this smooth while running?”

“Of course your highness.” Another voice comes and you’re so startled that, had Edmund not stopped you, you’d have fallen off the horse.

“You’re a talking horse!” You cry pausing with your bow in your hand. “Cousin why did you not say anything! I could have walked!”

“You humble me your majesty.” The horse says, “I allow his majesty to ride my back because it is a great honor to be the confidant of the King. I taught him to ride and there is no safer back than mine.”

“If I ride backwards will that be aright?”

“Hold tightly with your legs highness.” Phillip says and you take that as affirmation that you should be just fine to ride backwards. You finish stringing your bow then turn around on Phillip’s back before grabbing an arrow from your quiver at your side.

“Stella put your hood up.” Edmund says and you tug your hood over your hair. “Ready?” He asks as you nock an arrow, then let out a steadying breath.

“Ready.” You call back gripping Phillip tightly with your legs. There’s a slight lurch as Phillip starts at an easy trot then he slowly picks up speed. Wrym circles around then leads the charge, the two mice are on Orious’s back as he thunders along next to you and Edmund who has his sword out and in his hand. 

Now the thing about a charging horse is that if you’re not on a charging horse they’re terrifying, no matter what world you’re on. A charging talking horse of Narnia is truly an impressive thing. They’re smarter and much more deadly and honestly, if these bandits even try to stop you with a charging horse they’re idiots. Phillip and Orious build to full runs and your heart is racing as they dash through the woods.

“Just round here.” Wrym says as he flies between Phillip and Orious.

“Only wound if necessary.” Edmund commands, “distract and confuse first.”

“Yes Sire.” The bird says before flying ahead again.

“That goes for everyone. Only attack if necessary.” Your party rounds the corner and as you thunder past you see their flag, two stars, and gasp. Before you know what you’re doing you’ve leapt from Phillip’s back, hit the ground hard and rolled.

“No!” Edmund yells as Phillip winds around. Some of the bandits rush toward you and you stand quickly pulling your hood back from your face. The charging bandits freeze, their weapons still raided then drop quickly to one knee.

“It’s alright! They’re friends!” You tell the Narnian’s before any of them can attack.

“Your Majesty,” one says from his knee, “we were coming to rescue you.”

“On whose orders?” Edmund asks, he’s still on Phillip’s back his sword in his hand.

“His Royal Highness King Lune.”

“Please rise.” The group all rise and you can’t help but be thrilled to recognize some of your brother’s most trusted soldiers. “King Edmund, it is my pleasure to introduce you to my brother’s most trusted. The King’s Guard, Mylos, Ellis, Braum, Nikols and Hylin. King’s Guard, His Royal Highness King Edmund the Just of Narnia and his trusted. Orious, Wrym, Phillip, Tillia and Quono.” You say introducing each in turn.

“We are at your disposal your Highness.” Ellis says and you nod.

“King Edmund, a word.” You say before moving away. He dismounts before following you. “I’d like them to come with us.”

“You trust them.”

“They’re basically the most trusted soldiers in my brother’s army. If he sent them now he had a good reason why and I think they’ll be able to tell us what that is.”

“Alright. Let me send word to Peter.”


End file.
